The present invention relates to integrated circuit device packages. It finds particular application in conjunction with radio-frequency shielded integrated circuit device packages and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other like applications.
Integrated circuit devices and/or semiconductor devices find use in a variety of high-density electronics applications. The devices are typically protected from the external environment by transfer molding a thermoset or thermoplastic resin package around the device. The package provides protection from dust, humidity, and other environmental factors that harm and/or destroy delicate circuitry within the device. However, such packages do not prevent various forms of radiation (e.g., radio-frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) signals, electromagnetic signals (xe2x80x9cEMxe2x80x9d), etc.), which are produced by the integrated circuit device, escaping from the package. RF and EM signals, for example, often interfere with other nearby integrated circuit and/or semiconductor devices.
One conventional shielding system is generally characterized by a ferrite material secured to an external surface (e.g., a top surface) of an integrated circuit using an adhesive. The shield acts to reduce the amount of radiation that escapes from the device to which it is attached, thereby avoiding interference with other nearby electronic devices. Also, the shield acts to reduce radiation produced by other nearby devices from interfering with the device to which it is attached. One drawback to this conventional shielding system, however, is that each integrated circuit device in a system often times must be shielded. Furthermore, since the ferrite shielding material is not incorporated into each integrated circuit and/or semiconductor device during the manufacturing process, end-users of the devices often times must manually secure shields to each of the devices within a system. Such steps may be both tedious and time consuming. Also, the shields may represent an unexpected cost to the end-user.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
An integrated circuit includes a non-metallic casing forming a hollow cavity. At least one first electrical connector extends through a first face of the non-metallic casing. At least one electronic device is secured within the hollow cavity and is capable of producing a radio-frequency energy. At least one second electrical connector electrically connects the at least one electronic device to the at least one first electrical connector. A first shielding material, which is disposed within the hollow cavity between the at least one electronic device and a second face of the non-metallic enclosure, reduces the radio-frequency energy emitted from the non-metallic casing.
One advantage of the present invention is that the amount of radio-frequency and electromagnetic signals emitted from the integrated circuit device is reduced without completely enclosing the integrated circuit device.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the amount of radio-frequency and electromagnetic signals emitted from the integrated circuit device is reduced without the use of external shielding devices.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.